Another South Park Story
by Spellkn
Summary: This is a story about me and South Park, so if your looking for one-shots sorry. But if you comment and tell me your character and their bio I might fit them in the story. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day we finally got to Colorado. Now going from New York all the way to Colorado is a really long trip, so obviously we had to take a plane. I don't like traveling at all, plus I was in a terrible mood.

The moment I found out we were moving I got so mad, I even said I was going to be a hobo and live in a box in front of our house. As you can tell I am pretty stubborn.

And my friends were so important to me, like if I were anywhere without them I would just stick with my sister and be really quiet. I wasn't antisocial at all, I just don't really want to make a lot of friends.

After a while though I knew it was hopeless to whine about moving, I mean I wasn't the first kid to move. Anyway when we finally got out of that terrible death machine, my ears were still recovering from the landing.

We had like four suitcases and our furniture was in a random truck driving to our house. Hopefully everything will be okay.

When we first got outside it was snowing everywhere, and it was freezing. Well I was already pretty used to it and here it reminded me of New York. Not like New York City, but near Albany. The crisp air felt nice against my fingers, and I had really bad heat tolerance so I was thankful we moved to a place like this.

"So, how do you like it hmm?" My mom asked, eyes filled with uncertainty. "It certainly snows more here than in New York, which is weird since New York is more north."

"I guess its okay, but is the house going to be good?" I sighed.

My dad said," Don't worry, first lets get into the cab and you can see for yourself."

We got in and the more we drove, the more snow and mountains I saw. It was a boring ride and as we neared our destination, I read a sign that said South Park. Wow, that is a pretty dumb name for a town.

Finally the taxi we took drove up near the house and I peered out the window. There, was an extremely generic house along with the same type of house going along the whole street. The only difference was that they were all different colors, ours was dark blue.

I went inside to check the house out. All our furniture was in it already somehow, but I immediately went upstairs to pick my room. My sister was in college but there was a room for her too. I picked the room with the most space and I went back outside and to take out my suitcase.

I asked politely,"Do you guys want me to take another suitcase?"

"Yes, that very thoughtful of you." My mom sent a surprised look towards my dad.

I immediately take the black one and drag both suitcases inside. I opened the black one and took out the Wii and all the games and controllers. I try my best to set them up with the TV, but that was way too hard for an eighth grader like me.

I gave up and found the laptops including mine in the suitcase. I take it and get a charger and plug them in.

I guess it is kind of cool to move, cause its like you get to restart your life. You can choose a whole new personality. I was a weird silly girl back in my old school. But now, I could be a tomboy, a girly girl, I could even be a goth if I wanted to. My mom would probably not want me to be like that but still...how am I going to introduce myself to this place? Oh well, I'll figure it out later.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Saturday, the day after I got here, my mom literally handed me to a stranger.

I was minding my own business online looking at some fan art, when she took my laptop.

My mom yelled at me, "You've been on your laptop ever since we got here, and you had any social connection to anyone! Get your stuff on, we are going outside." I groan and put my winter things on and she gripped onto my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked yawning and she walked up to some random girl my age and said,"Hi, my daughter just moved here and she, well can you hang out with her? Shes having trouble making friends soo..."

I stared dumbfounded as my mom lied to her, and took a look at the girl. She had long black hair, a pink beret and a purple jacket.

"Huh? Oh, um...yeah I guess?" She was confused without a doubt, my mom was like the most embarrassing mom ever.

"Thank you so much, um whats your name?" My mom asked.

She smiled, "My names Wendy, Wendy Testaburger. Nice too meet you, uh..." Wendy trailed off.

"Oh, um you can call me Tara." I stare at the snow.

My mom grinned,"See you guys are already friends, okay I'm going to go home. Bye!" She waved to me and left.

Wendy Pov:

That girl's mother was strange. The girl had tan skin, messy wavy hair, black glasses, grey earmuffs and a teal jacket.

"I can go if you want, sorry my mom can be weird and stuff..." The girl,who called herself Moe, didn't look me in the eyes.

"No its fine, I was going to go to my boyfriend's house, and he has his friends there too so it won't be awkward or anything." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay then. So Wendy, who's your boyfriend?" I guess she couldn't help but be curious. We walked on the side walk as a car drove by.

"His name is Stan, and hes perfect," I giggled,"except when he barfs on me."

"Wait really? Wow that's a weird habit." Moe chuckled.

"Well thank goodness hes outgrown it now, oh we are here!" Wendy exclaimed. There was the familiar grey-green house. She knocked on the door and a man with black hair and a mustache came to the door.

"Hello Mr. Marsh! Can me and my friend Moe play with Stan and his friends?" I say with as much cheeriness as possible.

"Okay Wendy, Tara," He nodded.

We walked in and there were the boys.

Tara Pov:

There were four boys. One had a blue hat with a poof ball, another had a green ushanka, the third had an orange coat that covered most of his face, and the last one had a teal hat with a yellow poof ball not to mention fat. All of them except the boy with the blue hat backed away from Wendy. She seems pretty nice, I wonder why they are scared of her. I decided to call them by their hat colors.

"Hi Staaaan! I brought a friend over, shes a new kid named Tara," Wendy said in a high pitched voice.

"Stan, why did you invite her over?" Green eyed Wendy.

"Cmon dude, shes my girfriend!" Stan retorted.

"mrph mrphmrph mrphmrph mrph!" said Orange.

"Yeah, and she brought some random bitch friend of hers, Kenny. I can't believe I'm saying it but the jew is right." Teal said to Orange. I narrowed my eyes at him, and little did I know that we were going to be the worst of enemies.

"Shut up fatass!" Green sighed, "I don't even know why I bother, Cartman." I started plugging in the boys names.

Cartman said, "Whatever Kyle, so what are we supposed to do now?"

"Lets go ice skating!" Wendy finally said. I froze, but I couldn't say no to the only friend I made.

"Ok then." I agreed.

"Wow the bitch friend talks." That was it. I bursted out laughing. Everyone was looking at me like I was insane.

"Sorry, its just that, your friend Cartman," I giggled,"is like the definition of fum." Everyone stared at me with a blank face. "Sorry, it was an inside joke with my other friends. Fum stands for fat, ugly, and mean." Cartman's face turned red.

"AY! I'M NOT FAT, UGLY, OR MEAN!" He yelled.

"Actually, you pretty much are, fatass." Kyle chuckled. Everyone did agree, he was totally 'fum'. Cartman looked like he was about to explode, and everyone was laughing at his face.

"Lets go now before you really step over Cartman's line." Wendy grinned, "Bebe and Red are there now, they are my other friends. I got to go to the bathroom now." She kisses Stan and his skin looked a bit greenish.

"HA! You are gonna get what you deserve once those other bitches see you!" Cartman sneered, "Wendy might have been easy on you but Bebe is going to kill you, she is going to crush you!"

"How would she hate me if she doesn't even know me?" I noted.

"Well, Bebe and all the girls get jealous of other girls stealing their guys, especially Wendy. So all I have to do is set you up with a guy and boom! you become recognized as a two faced bitch who steals everyone's crush...oh and you would be a slut." He finished.

"Wow, okay then I will ignore every boy when I am near them." I shrugged.

"Oh sure like that'll stop the bitches," Cartman muttered as Wendy came back.

"All right lets go! Oh yeah, Moe do you know how to skate? I'll let you borrow my skates." She asked me.

"The bitch deserves to fall through the ice.." Cartman grunted.

"Um kind of? I'll just hold onto a barrel or something...Oh and thanks for letting me borrow your skates." I smiled. I wonder why shes being so nice to me when everyone acts like shes crazy.

She smiled back, "No problem!" She fluttered her eyelashes at Stan and held his hand, " Okay, lets go now!"


	3. Chapter 3

We all walk together when my phone buzzes. I take it out and start drifting away.

"Hey _mom_!" I empathized.

"Are you with Wendy?" She asked, "Did something bad happen? Are you okay? Did you get lost?"

"Yes, I mean nothing bad happened. I'm hanging out with Wendy and her friends." I assured her.

"Since when were we the bitch's friend?" Cartman asked Stan. Stan glared at him and squeezed Wendy's hand.

"Okay, um can you please give this to the most responsible, erm, friend of yours ?" My mom questioned. I scowled, I mean she doesn't trust me.

Actually I never really talked to and other boys besides Cartman, so how am I supposed to know who's most responsible? I hand it to Wendy,"Hey my mom kinda wants to talk to you, ok?" She nods and strays away.

I start examining all the boys. So Stan was Wendy's boyfriend, but what about the other two? And that Kenny guy, I can't understand a thing he says.

Kyle...I don't know. There's nothing about him that pops out, so far... I stare deeply at him, trying to decode him. Obviously, he noticed and blushed looking away. What? Oh no, he thinks I like him? I mean there's nothing bad about him just...I felt a bit red, thank goodness it didn't show on my skin.

I try and think about all the boy stuff from last year. Most of my friends didn't really care, one had an ex but she never talked about that, another had like fifty ex-boyfriends but from elementary school... I sigh and Wendy comes back.

"Hahaha your mom is pretty caring of you. She was like asking where we would be any everything.. Oh where do you live? I'm going to drop you off." She asked.

"Um I don't know... And if you think my mom is 'caring', wait till you see my dad he's like the definition of over protection. He acts like I have Ebola when its just a cold." I smile.

Wendy giggles and whispers into my ear,"So, were you looking at Kyle?"

"What?! No I was just e-examining n-not n-no p-please w-wait-" I stuttered.

"Jeez, you sound like Tweek." She laughed, "Y'know Bebe used to have a crush on Kyle." Oh no, not this Bebe chick again. "But I'm sure she's over it. She may seem a bit, well, yeah but shes really nice."

I stopped talking and soon we saw a sign that said Stark's Pond. Behind that there was a frozen pond with several kids skating. Wendy handed me a pair of skates and we put them on. "Can you believe that once there was a Walmart built here? They broke it down a couple of years ago."

"Wow that's good, this pond is really pretty." I glance at the ice and sigh. I would either make a fool out of yourself or impress people and get friends. I already knew what would happen though.

Wendy Pov:

"Hey do you want someone to help you?" I asked. She looked pretty down.

"I can skate, but I don't think I have good balance." Tara admitted, "I'm very accident-prone."

"Have you met Kenny?" I rolled her eyes, "Anyways, did you want Kyle to help?" I grinned.

She pouted, "Nooo! I don't have a crush on him!"

"Okay so who do you want to help you?" I asked her.

"I don't know, you pick!" She said.

"Okay, okay, I'll spin you around and whoever you face will help you." I smiled deviously. I was of course going to make her face Kyle. So when I spun her I tried to make her stop at him, but she kept spinning. Finally she stopped and opened her eyes.

Tara Pov:

I opened my eyes and there he was. He was wearing a blue chullo hat with a yellow poof ball. He seemed very...distant. I walked towards him with half a smile.

"Hi, um can you help me skate." I said my voice getting smaller. He looked very...scary and powerful. Before he could say anything I quickly said, "Neverminditsokaybye!" and I ran off. Wendy saw this and came near me.

"Did Craig say no?" She glimpsed at him.

"No, I left before he said anything." I face palmed myself.

"Oh my god, just try skating yourself. I'll make sure you don't fall, let me just tell Bebe about you." She skated towards a very pretty girl with curly blonde hair.

I went very slow and I was totally scared. But after a while I got a bit faster and faster, although not as fast

Its much easier skating at a rink wear you can hold onto the edges. I was trying to move but I refused to show Bebe and the other girls me falling.

Suddenly Cartman was skating towards me, surprisingly since he is so fat. I tried to get away, and his years of practicing didn't help. I refused to go faster and he looked like he was about to hit me. Wendy saw this and tried to stop him but she was too far. So I dropped and curled into a ball on the ice.

By the time Cartman saw me he couldn't stop so he tripped over me and fell face into the ice. His skates ripped my shirt a bit, but when I saw him my eyes widened.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" I looked at him in terror. His nose was swelling and there was blood staining the ice. Everyone crowded around him and Kyle was surprised as well. I heard Cartman mumble bitch, though it was barely.

"I know you probably broke your nose, but its your own fault for trying to attack Tara" Kyle pointed out.

"Yeah, stop being such a dick Cartman!" Wendy yelled. Cartman faintly booed her and for the first time Wendy was actually angry at him. I guess its impossible to ignore Cartman.

"Save the insults for later, he needs a doctor right now." Craig said emotionlessly. I shuddered, he was really creepy...and right. So Stan called the hospital and we saw the ambulance truck drive with him. Wendy ran up to me.

"Wow, I'm so sorry, you looked like you were doing good, and I was distracted, plus I still can't believe all that happened...well I mean this is South Park." She mummered, " Oh yeah, to make it up to you us girls are having a sleepover at my house, wanna come? Oh yeah, and Bebe thinks your pretty cool doing thatto Cartman." Wendy pleaded.

"I didn't mean too, really! And its okay, the fum will always be fum." I shrugged, "I think my mom will be okay with he sleepover." I secretly was excited, not just for the sleepover, but Bebe thought I was cool? Or should I take Cartman's warning? Aw, screw him!

Wendy shrieked, " Yesss! Oh my god we are going to have so much fun!"

"But...I think I should apologize to Cartman's family. Do you know where he lives?" I still felt pretty guilty for what happened.

"Um, I don't know. Stan, Kyle and Kenny might though! Don't ask Stan though!" She snapped, "Oh, sorry hehehe...but I don't know if Kyle or Kenny knows where my house is.."

"Oh, I'll ask them then.." I walked towards Kenny and Kyle. "Hey dudes, do you know where Cartman and Wendy's house is, and could you guys take to me to both places?" I leaned forward.

"Mrphmrphmrph mrphhymrph!" Kenny, mrphed?

"Uhh-" I forgot somehow I was the only one here who didn't understand him.

"What he's trying to say is yeah we know Cartmans house. Wendy's..I was there once so I think I know. Why don't you ask Stan? He definitely knows both!." Kyle asked.

"Oh, Wendy told me not to ask him, I think she might be a little attached to Stan," I grinned.

"A little? She's crazy for him..at least when their together." Kyle said annoyingly.

"Wait they broke up and then got back together?" This sparked my interest.

"Yeah, like fifty times! Stan just can't get over her, and she can't stop using him." Kyle sighed.

Woah. No wonder everyone was acting so weird around her. Yet she didn't seem like it, maybe it was just...I felt my face heating up. " No offence, but Kyle are you gay?" I whispered the last word.

Kyle blushed a deep red, "Oh no no no no! Stan's just my bestest friend, and I don't like seeing him all depressed each she breaks up with him."I took a deep breath. Not that being gay was bad, but Kyle being gay seemed... "Oh yeah, why do you want to go to his house anyway?"

Kenny took his hat off, "It's not your fault you know!" Woah! Kenny was really good looking, why would he cover his blonde hair and blue eyes? And how did he know about apologizing.

"Is his family scary and mean?" I shuddered. I did not want to get yelled at!

"Not really, its just his mom and him. Oh and his mom is a total slut." Kenny's voice was really smooth. Wait, a slut? That seems worse! We stopped at a bright green house, and Kyle and Kenny waited for me to open the door.


	4. Chapter 4

The door opened and there was a very pretty lady with a brown bun. She looked very caring and was probably very worried about her son. How is she a slut?!

"Oh, hello boys. And who are you?" She asked me in a sweet yet fake voice. I couldn't describe it, yet she seemed like that's how she always talks like.

"That's Tara, and she wanted to talk about Fata-Cartman.." Kyle corrected himself.

"Oh, did my little boy cause you any trouble?" She asked sincerely.

'No, it was the other way around, or it was his fault to but.." I couldn't really explain it.

"Long story short, He attacked her on the ice, he tripped over her, and probably has a broken nose." Kenny pretty much summed it up.

"Oh why that's not good..its okay, thanks for telling me first hand Tara!" She smiled, "Its getting a bit late so you should go home." Oh no! My eyes widen, I have to go to a sleepover, and I don't even know where _my_ house is! I quickly called my mom.

"Hey uh I'm going to Wendy's sleepover, so I'll call you tomorrow morning to pick me up." I said quickly.

"Okay Okay, you girls have fun!" She replied. I left out the part that I wasn't with them yet. We walked and after a while it occurred to me that we were going in some random direction.

"Okay so you guys really don't know where Wendy lives?" I hoped they did.

"Well, I do but I might have to go..." Kenny said, Cartman's mom was right it was getting dark, and fast.

I grabbed his hand, " No! Please can you help me?" He smirked, leaning towards me. My eyes were pleading him to come.

Kyle furrowed his eyebrows, "Kenny, no offence but what better things do you have to do? C'mon Tara, we might find her house if we go fast." Kyle sighed and offered his hand to me.

Kenny shrugged, "Fine I'll go," He walked off. What just happened?

Kyle narrowed his eyes at Kenny, " Don't mind him. He's a total player, sometimes he likes to 'play hard to get'." WHAT! How dare he think that I'm just another chick he can get! I glowered at Kenny. Kyle saw this and patted my head, "Don't take it personally, he does this to all girls. As long as you don't fall for him immediately he'll probably stop."

I laughed, "I would never fall for a guy like Kenny!" Kenny could be annoying, but he seemed pretty nice and funny.

When we reached a grayish greenish house, I rang on the doorbell. The was Wendy and Bebe in pajamas. They stared past you at Kyle and Kenny, Bebe rolled her eyes and went on her phone.

"I promise I'm not a two faced bitch! I just needed help getting here, and I just got here yesterday so I don't know this place..." I must have sounded pathetic.

"It's okay, I trust you!" Wendy winked at me and I sighed in relief, Bebe walked back inside. I turned around and hugged Kyle and Kenny.

"Thank you guys soo much! See you later dudes!" I waved to them and Wendy closed the door.

"Oh my god! What was that all about?!" Wendy squealed.

I smiled, "Their just friends..So far you and Kyle are my closest friends!"

"Why thank you it's an honor," She bowed sarcastically. We bursted out laughing. Bebe comes back and takes a look at me, and I felt a bit uncomfortable.

Bebe smiled, "Wow, Wendy's told me so much about you!"

"Good things I hope," I scratched my head.

"Of coarse! Okay you need to meet the other girls!" Wendy led me into her room, with a lot of girls. "This is Nicole, Red, Heidi, Emily, and Esther! You guys this is Tara." The girl with dark skin and curly black hair smiled at me, and a few of the others did too.

"Hi my name is Nicole! Wow you, me and Token are like the only not white people here in South Park. Maybe even Kevin." She laughed.

"Really?" I asked and she nodded.

"Okay girls, lets play truth or dare!" Bebe exclaimed. Everyone giggled and I smiled. If there weren't boys here then what could possible go wrong! So we all sat in a circle, and Nicole started.

"Bebe, truth or dare?" She asked.

Bebe shrugged, "Dare."

"Okay then, take off all your makeup!" Nicole smirked. Everyone gasped, and Bebe gave Nicole the evil eye. She got up to the bathroom to take off the makeup. For all I know there's probably tons of it! After a few minutes, Bebe was back and she looked totally different! Her eyelashes were shorter and thinner, her lips were normal color, her cheeks pale, no eye shadow, she looked so different. She looked really mad, but also embarrassed.

"All right Bebe its your turn," Wendy broke the silence. This went on for several times, and I was close to falling asleep when Wendy said my name.

"Tara, truth or dare?" She cheered.

"Huh? Oh, um truth?" Slowly her smile turned evil.

"Okay, which boy do you like the most?" My face was heating up again.

"I guess...Kyle, but only cause I haven't tried to talk to any other guys!" I made an excuse.

Bebe laughed, "Kyle does have a nice ass." I felt my face burning.

Wendy grinned, "Yeah, we made a list rating the boys, but _someone_," A few girls glanced at Bebe, "rewrote it where Kyle was last...I wonder what rate he really was..." Wow Kyle was rated last by the girls, but it was a fake list?

"Hey Tara should totally join the our list making meetings!" Red jumped up and down, holding my hands.

"Oh my god yes! We are on list 76D, What color goes with almost anything?!" Heidi exclaimed.

I laughed, "Well I think its obvious that its-" Wendy my her hand over my mouth.

"Save it for the meeting, its tomorrow at 4:00 PM. It's at a secret place so come here okay?"

I giggled, "Wow you guys sure do take list making seriously." All of a sudden Esther threw a pillow at Bebe and she caught it, gripping it hard.

"Are you challenging ME, to a pillow fight?" Bebe smirked. How did she even get that?

"It's time for a rematch from last time!" Esther punched the pillow. All the girls grabbed their pillows and stood near either Bebe or Esther. I was walked away, watching them from a distance to observe.

Then BOOM! Bebe threw a pillow and it exploded into a million feathers! Esther's team was too shocked to make a move, but Esther knew it was coming and hit Bebe more directly while Bebe's team were all on Esther. I was shocked, this was what a normal sleepover was like? I went downstairs and there was Wendy's parents.

"Can I have some water please?" I asked them politely.

"Yes, there's a cup in the cabinet and there is water on the fridge. I walked in the kitchen and past that was the living room. I slowly walked towards it and jumped on it unconsciously. Sooner or later I was fast asleep, and dreaming soundly.

There was Bebe, but she was bald, and Wendy was there too, but her skin was blueish then purple, then blue again. Kyle's hat was chopped up into small pieces, but he was still wearing it on top of his sleek shiny cyan hair. Stan was there too, but he wasn't looking out of the ordinary, just hugging a tree. And Cartman...he was dressed up like a girl singing in front of millions of people. He was singing poker face, and his dress was black with sequins.

Kyle came up to me and slapped me square in the face. I was too shocked to do anything but then Cartman hugged me, inside I was vomiting! Then Stan came over and pushed Cartman off me, and Bebe fell backwards onto me. I tried to catch her but Wendy pushed me and Bebe fell on her back groaning.

Immediately I woke up and I saw a blanket on me and felt a pillow under my head. I stretched my arms and got up.

"Wendy? Bebe?" I was calling out all the girls names but I didn't know where they were. "Hello?" Did everyone leave? I checked my phone and it was 10 AM. Great, I overslept again! Oh well, I skipped breakfast and that's when I heard commotion outside. I walked out the front door and there was Wendy and Stan.

"Woah Tara you were still at my house?" Wendy raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah I fell asleep on the couch during your pillow fight. I'm going to go home, so bye!" I waved.

"Don't forget the list making meeting!" Wendy waved back.

Stan scowled, "You still make those?"

Wendy rolled her eyes, " You of all people wouldn't understand list making." Stan sighed and held her hand.


End file.
